


When the Battle Is Over

by Morwen



Series: Here We Are Now [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, I'm not very good at warnings I'm afraid, Some angst, he's trying though, inevitable towel joke, not even Steve, nothing can make Tony stop talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die erste große Schlacht ist vorüber, und die Avengers gehen bald wieder getrennte Wege. Steve versucht, mit der neuen Welt klarzukommen und seinen Platz darin zu finden. Tony macht wie immer, was er will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Battle Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Fanfic überhaupt zu "The Avengers". Kann kaum glauben, dass es erst ein Jahr her ist, dass ich sie geschrieben habe, es fühlt sich für mich eher an wie ein Jahrzehnt, so sehr, wie mir diese Figuren mittlerweile ans Herz gewachsen sind.  
> Ah, na jedenfalls - ich lade diese Geschichte eigentlich nur hier hoch, weil ich finde, dass das deutschsprachige Fandom auf AO3 immer noch stark unterrepräsentiert ist. Das können wir ja nicht zulassen. ;)

**  
**

„Okay, und wenn du jetzt da draufdr- nein, nein, nicht darauf, damit würdest du alles wieder-“

„... so?“

„Schon viel besser. Gut, und mit _diesem_ Button fügst du einen neuen Kontakt hinzu und-“

„Moment, warte, nicht so schnell. ... Okay. ... Gut, ich glaube, ich habe das Prinzip verstanden... Wie geht es weiter?“

„ _Damit_ kannst du außerdem Fotos machen. Dafür musst du einfach nur... warte, gib mal her, ich zeig’s dir...“

„Ich kann mit meinem Telefon Fotos machen?“

„Ja. Warum auch nicht?“

„Aber es ist ein _Telefon!_ “

„Und es macht auch Fotos. ... Herrgott noch mal, Rogers, jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, heutzutage ist das wirklich nichts Besonderes mehr... 21. Jahrhundert, erinnerst du dich noch?“

„Öfter, als du denkst...“

„Gut, dann weiter. Also wenn du auf die Kamera umschalten willst, musst du- Hey! _Hey!_ Was soll das, das wollte ich dir gerade erklären! ... Im Ernst, woher wusstest du, wie man das macht?!“

„Ich wurde vielleicht in den 20ern geboren, Stark, aber ich bin nicht _dämlich_. Außerdem ist die Arbeitsweise dieses Programms recht logisch, hat man eine Teilfunktion erst mal verstanden, ist der Rest auch nicht mehr so schwer...“

„Quantenmechanik ist auch logisch, und trotzdem versteht mich nie jemand, wenn ich davon rede.“

„ _Das_ ist auch was ganz anderes.“

„Gar nicht wahr.“

Steve verdreht die Augen und Tony setzt seine unschuldigste Miene auf. Er mag den anderen Mann mittlerweile recht gerne, aber das ist kein Grund, ihn nicht mit seinen spitzen Kommentaren zu piesacken.

„Na gut, belassen wir es dabei“, meint er dann. „Du hast den Starkschen Einführungskurs zur Handybenutzung hiermit offiziell abgeschlossen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Captain!“

„Äh... danke?“, entgegnet Steve unsicher.

„Morgen schreiben wir dann eine Klassenarbeit darüber.“

Kopfschüttelnd lässt der andere Mann das Handy in seine Hosentasche gleiten und wendet sich ab.

„Keine Angst, es wird eine Multiple-Choice-Prüfung“, ruft Tony ihm nach. „Also selbst wenn du _gar_ keine Ahnung hast, kannst du dich immer noch durchschummeln, indem du einfach rätst.“

Steve bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und dreht sich zu ihm um.

„Ich meine, man kann schließlich vieles von mir behaupten, aber nicht, dass ich nicht _fair_ wäre...

„Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe“, unterbricht ihn Steve. „Aber mal im Ernst, Tony – hörst du eigentlich _jemals_ auf zu reden?“

„Nur wenn ich schlafe“, erwidert Tony.

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht“, meint Steve und verlässt das Labor, aber dem anderen entgeht sein Lächeln dabei nicht.  
 

~*~  
 

Es hatte zwei Tage mit den Avengers, eine Alien-Invasion und eine Nahtoderfahrung gebraucht, um Tony dazu zu bringen, seine Meinung über Steve Rogers noch mal zu überdenken.

Er war anfangs nicht sehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen, und das hatte verschiedene Gründe gehabt. Die Tatsache, dass er in seiner Kindheit ganze Sommer allein mit seiner Mutter in einem großen Anwesen mit viel zu vielen leeren Zimmern verbracht hatte, weil sein Vater auf seiner alljährlichen Forschungsreise in der Arktis unterwegs war, um „einen alten Freund wiederzufinden“, war nur einer von vielen.

Tony hatte Steve damals gehasst, weil er der Grund war, weshalb Howard mehr Zeit auf einem Schiff im Nordmeer verbracht hat, als zu Hause bei seinem Sohn. Die Abneigung war völlig irrational, es war schließlich nicht _Steves_ Schuld, dass sein Vater andere Prioritäten hatte, als seine Familie, aber das hielt Tony trotzdem nicht davon ab, wütend auf ihn zu sein.

Als sie sich schließlich zum ersten Mal gegenüberstanden und Steve merkte, dass er ganz und gar nicht wie Howard war, und ihn mit dieser unglaublichen _Enttäuschung_ im Blick ansah, weil Tony es ihm so schwer machte, ihn zu respektieren, schmerzte das mehr, als er je gedacht hätte.

Tony gab sich von da an viel Mühe, zynisch und unsensibel zu sein, wenn Steve im gleichen Raum war, denn dieser Blick hatte ihn sehr verletzt, und überhaupt, wer war dieser Kerl eigentlich, dass er sich ein Urteil über ihn bildete, bevor er ihn so richtig _kannte?_

Ihre Reibereien wirkten sich nicht gerade positiv auf die Gruppendynamik aus, doch das hielt nicht lange an, denn bald darauf wurden sie angegriffen und der Himmel war voller Aliens und sie hatten eine Welt zu retten.

Und spätestens als Manhattan um sie herum brannte, erschienen Tony ihre Differenzen auf einmal sehr bedeutungslos.  
 

~*~  
 

Der Kampf dauerte lange, doch schließlich konnten sie Loki besiegen, und als sie sich am Abend im Schawarma-Restaurant die Bäuche vollschlugen, sah Tony zu Steve hinüber, und der andere erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte ihm zu, und Tony nickte zurück.

Und plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, warum sie sich eigentlich jemals gestritten hatten.  
 

~*~  
 

Es muss seltsam sein, wenn man am Morgen die Augen öffnet und plötzlich sind siebzig Jahre vergangen, denkt Tony, als er nach einer Nacht im Labor in die Küche schlurft, um sich Kaffeenachschub zu holen, und Steve dabei antrifft, wie er gerade erfolglos versucht, die Espressomaschine zu bedienen.

„Warum hat dieses Gerät so viele Knöpfe?“, fragt Steve frustriert, als er Tony bemerkt. „Ich möchte einfach nur _Kaffee_ damit machen. Warum ist das so kompliziert?“

„Tja, Overkill ist der Preis des Fortschritts“, meint Tony lakonisch und erlöst Steve von seinen Qualen, indem er Kaffee für sie beide macht.

Fünf Minuten später sitzen sie zusammen am Küchentisch und starren in ihre Tassen.

Es ist erst zwei Tage her, dass sie die Welt gerettet haben, und der Stark Tower – oder zumindest das, was davon übrig ist – ist eine Art temporäre Heimat für das Team geworden. Doch Tony spürt, dass die Zeit der Avengers vorerst vorbei ist. Er kann fühlen, wie die anderen langsam unruhig werden, und dass sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Interessen und Verantwortungen zuwenden wollen, und es macht ihn ein bisschen traurig, dass ihre kleine „Familie“ so schnell wieder zerfällt.

Aber was hat er auch erwartet?

Steve scheint entweder Ähnliches durch den Kopf zu gehen oder er kann Gedanken lesen, denn er hebt nach einer Weile den Blick und sieht Tony an.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragt er.

Tony erwidert seinen Blick mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln. „Also ich weiß nicht, was _du_ vorhast, aber ich werde jetzt duschen gehen und danach-“

„Tony“, unterbricht Steve ihn ruhig. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“

Der andere Mann senkt den Blick und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Alles so wie vorher, nehme ich an“, meint er. „Es wäre auch irgendwie unsinnig, wenn wir alle hier warten, bis der nächste Idiot versucht, die Welt zu erobern. Ich meine, wer weiß, wie lange das noch dauert...? Also macht jeder so lange sein eigenes Ding, bis die Avengers wieder gebraucht werden.“

Steve nickt zustimmend. „Ja, das war auch mein Gedanke...“

„Was wirst du solange tun?“, fragt Tony dann und sieht wieder zu ihm auf. „Ich meine, für dich gibt es kein, nun ja, kein _Vorher_... nicht so richtig jedenfalls.“

Steve denkt lange darüber nach, und als er schließlich antwortet, meidet er Tonys Blick.

„Ich werde sehen, wer noch alles da ist.“

Und Tony fragt nicht weiter nach.  
 

~*~  
 

Thor ist der erste, der sie verlässt.

Es kostet ihn erstaunlich wenig Zeit, Fury zu überreden, den Tesserakt herauszurücken, der es den beiden Göttern ermöglicht, in ihre Welt zurückzukehren. Der Abschied ist kurz, aber herzlich – von Thors Seite aus zumindest, von Lokis eher weniger – und der Donnergott verspricht hoch und heilig, dass er zurückkehren wird, wann immer „Midgard“ ihn braucht.

Natasha und Clint sind die nächsten, die sich absetzen, oder vielmehr „abgesetzt werden“, da Fury ihnen neue Aufträge gibt. Barton gibt ein Seufzen von sich und Natasha schenkt ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick, bevor die beiden gemeinsam mit den anderen SHIELD-Agenten zum Luftschiff zurückkehren.

Dann ist Steve an der Reihe.

Er und Tony schütteln sich die Hände, und Tony fragt:

„Wohin soll’s zuerst gehen?“

Steve überlegt nicht lange, er hat seine Reiseroute offenbar schon fest geplant.

„Arlington“, entgegnet er. „Um ein paar alten Freunden die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.“

Tony nickt. „Dann eine gute Reise.“

„Danke“, sagt Steve und lächelt.

Tony zögert einen Moment, aber er kann es dann doch nicht lassen nachzufragen:

„Hast du die PIN für deine Kreditkarte auch nicht vergessen?“

Steve sieht ihn verwundert an. „Nein, natürlich nicht, wie kommst du-“

„Und dein Handy hast du auch dabei? Ja? Gut. Und das Ladekabel? Den Adapter?“

„Tony...“

„Deine Zahnbürste? Dein Handtuch? Glaub mir, nichts ist schlimmer, als ohne Handtuch auf Reisen zu gehen...“

„Tony!“ Steve lacht, und unterbricht Tonys Redefluss. „Ich habe nichts vergessen, und selbst wenn, werde ich schon irgendwie klarkommen.“

„Meinst du?“, fragt Tony, aber er lächelt dabei. Dann klopft er Steve auf die Schulter und tritt anschließend ein paar Schritte zurück, als der andere sich auf sein Motorrad schwingt.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Captain“, sagt er. „Die Welt ist ein ganzes Stück gemeiner geworden, während du geschlafen hast.“

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein“, verspricht Steve und winkt ihnen ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er Gas gibt und davonfährt. Sein Schild funkelt im Sonnenlicht, bis das Motorrad die nächste Kurve erreicht, und dann ist Steve verschwunden.

„Tja“, meint Bruce und schlendert zu Tony hinüber, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. „Sieht aus, als müssten wir in nächster Zeit allein die Stellung halten.“

„Nah“, erwidert Tony, während er die Tür seines Cabrios öffnet. „Wir kommen schon zurecht.“

Er fordert Bruce mit einem Nicken auf, ins Auto zu steigen.

„Hüpf rein“, sagt er und lächelt dann. „Und bevor du fragst: mein Angebot gilt weiterhin, also keine Sorge, du kannst so lange bei mir wohnen, wie du willst. Ich _bestehe_ sogar darauf, dass du meine Labore mitbenutzt. Wir könnten zusammen Sachen erfinden und JARVIS auf die Nerven gehen, was meinst du?“

Bruce lacht und setzt sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Klingt gut.“  
 

~*~  
 

Die Wochen vergehen.

Clint kommt sie besuchen, wann immer er nicht im Einsatz ist, und dann sitzen Tony, Bruce und er manchmal bis weit in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein im Wohnzimmer und reden über Gott und die Welt.

Tony mag Clint. Er ist nicht so smart auf die Art, wie Bruce smart ist, aber er ist schlagfertig und direkt und ehrlich, und er hat immer ein paar witzige Anekdoten zu erzählen. Außerdem hält er sie stets auf dem neuesten Stand, was die Angelegenheiten von SHIELD betrifft, und es scheint ihn nicht besonders zu kümmern, dass Fury ihn vermutlich an die Wand stellen und erschießen lassen würde, wenn er wüsste, was für Geheimnisse er an solchen Abenden alles preisgibt.

Natasha lässt sich auch hin und wieder blicken, wenn auch meistens nur, um Clint abzuholen und mit ihm zum nächsten Einsatzort zu fahren. Dabei hat sie immer ein freundliches Lächeln für Bruce und Pepper übrig und ein Nicken für Tony, der ihr genauso wenig traut, wie sie ihm.

Tony mag diese kurzen Besuche, denn sie geben ihm das Gefühl, dass sie immer noch ein Team sind, und dass es Menschen gibt, die für ihn da sind, wann immer es Probleme gibt, die er allein nicht bewältigen kann.

Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, eines, das er auf diese Art noch nie erlebt hat, und er will nicht mehr darauf verzichten.  
 

~*~  
 

Er hört genau zweimal von Steve: einmal, als er in Washington ist, und wenige Tage später noch mal aus Richmond.

Dann meldet er sich für lange Zeit nicht mehr, und Tony macht sich ganz sicher keine Sorgen, denn hey, Steve ist Captain America, was kann ihm schon groß passieren?

Doch auch bei SHIELD scheint man ihn aus den Augen verloren zu haben, wie Clint ihm wenig später mitteilt, und die Unruhe lässt Tony nicht los.  
 

~*~  
 

Es ist kurz nach drei am Morgen, als Pepper auf nackten Sohlen das Labor betritt und ihm auf die Schulter tippt. Tony ist so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er sie nicht gleich bemerkt, und erst aufsieht, als sie ihm verschlafen sein Handy hinhält.

„Für dich“, sagt sie und gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Ich möchte dich auf die Uhrzeit hinweisen und dich daran erinnern, dass ich morgen Vormittag ein wichtiges Meeting habe, in dem es unter anderem um die Zukunft _deiner_ Firma geht. Also wenn du wieder mal einen Anruf erwartest, lass dein Handy bitte nicht im Schlafzimmer liegen. Es gibt Leute, die so etwas wie geregelte Arbeitszeiten haben, Tony.“

Tony hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet. „Ich erwarte keinen Anruf. Ist es etwas Geschäftliches? Weil wenn es was Geschäftliches ist, dann ist es für dich, tut mir leid...“

„Es ist Steve“, erwidert Pepper.

„Steve-?“

„Rogers.“

„... Steve!“ Tonys Augen weiten sich überrascht.

„Ja.“ Sie gähnt erneut und drückt ihm das Telefon in die Hand. „Sei nett.“

Dann gibt sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Tony.“

Und mit diesen Worten geht sie wieder ins Bett.

„Ahm“, macht Tony, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfällt, und hält sich dann das Handy ans Ohr. „Hallo?“

„Tony?“ Steves Stimme klingt seltsam gedrückt, aber das könnte auch am Empfang liegen, der nicht besonders gut ist. „Oh Gott, es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich euch geweckt habe. Ich habe nicht mehr an die Zeitverschiebung gedacht, ich ruf dich morgen früh noch mal an...“

„Nein, warte!“, ruft Tony, bevor der andere wieder auflegen kann. „Es ist okay, Steve, wirklich... Was meinst du mit „Zeitverschiebung“? Wo bist du gerade?“

„London.“

„Ah“, macht Tony.

„Ja.“

Tony denkt einen Moment lang nach, denn eigentlich kennt er die Antwort auf seine nächste Frage schon. Doch dann stellt er sie trotzdem:

„Was machst du in London?“

„Ich...“ Steve zögert, und es ist dieses kurze Zögern, das Tony sagt, was für eine Art von Gespräch dies werden wird.

„Es ist niemand mehr da, oder?“, fragt er leise und mit mehr Mitgefühl in seiner Stimme, als er sich selbst zugetraut hätte.

„Nein“, erwidert Steve, und sein Tonfall bricht Tony fast das Herz.

„Steve...“

„Nein, es ist... schon okay. Wirklich. Ich... es kommt für mich ja nicht unerwartet. Nur... Weißt du, ich hatte damals diese Freundin...“

„Peggy“, sagt Tony.

Steve hält inne. „Woher...?“

„Ich habe deine Akte gelesen. Fury hat sie mir damals zukommen lassen, als er die Initiative zusammengetrommelt hat.“

„Ich verstehe.“

Steve schweigt einen Moment, dann fährt er fort:

„Peggy war was Besonderes, weißt du...? Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen in meinem Leben, die mich nach der Sache mit dem Serum immer noch genauso behandelt haben, wie davor. Sie hat mich als die Person genommen, die ich bin, und sie hat sich von dem Rummel um Captain America nie beeindrucken lassen...“

Tony sagt nichts, denn er spürt, dass Steve reden will, also schweigt er und hört zu.

„Es ist seltsam, weißt du. Für mich ist es gerade mal einen Monat her, dass ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wir haben uns in einer Bar verabredet, sie wollte mir das Tanzen beibringen. Und ich... ich bin endlich da gewesen, Tony. Die Bar gibt es schon lange nicht mehr, jetzt steht dort ein Einkaufszentrum. Und Peggy...“

Seine Stimme bricht, und dieses Mal dauert es lange, bis er weitersprechen kann. Doch Tony wartet geduldig und gibt Steve alle Zeit, die er braucht, um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Ich habe ein bisschen nachgeforscht und sie schließlich ausfindig machen können... Sie hat noch mehrere Jahre auch mich gewartet, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Später hat sie dann doch geheiratet. Einen Marineoffizier, einen guten Mann... Sie hatten drei Töchter, sieben Enkelkinder... Sie waren glücklich.“

Wieder eine Pause.

„Peggy starb, während die Avengers New York verteidigt haben. Schlief einfach ein und wachte nicht mehr auf...“

_Oh Gott_ , denkt Tony, denn das Schicksal ist grausam, und womit hat Steve das nur verdient? Zum ersten Mal wird ihm bewusst, was der andere eigentlich in all der Zeit seit seinem Erwachen durchgemacht haben muss, und sein Respekt vor Steve ist größer, als je zuvor, denn er glaubt nicht, dass er selbst so etwas jemals ertragen könnte.

„Sie war die letzte auf meiner Liste, weil sie noch so jung war, als ich... als ich verschwand, und weil ich bei ihr die größten Hoffnungen hatte.“

Steve holt tief Luft.

„Aber nun bin ich am Ende meiner Liste angekommen und es ist keiner mehr da, Tony. Jeder, den ich je gekannt habe, ist tot.“

Tony schweigt weiterhin, denn es gibt keine angemessene Reaktion darauf, nichts, was er entgegnen könnte und das helfen würde helfen, dass Steve sich weniger schlecht fühlt.

Er hört am anderen Ende der Leitung ein leises Rascheln und das Prasseln von Regentropfen am Fenster von Steves Unterkunft und es tut weh, als er daran denkt, dass Steve in diesem Moment allein ist und die Welt, die er einmal gekannt hat, nicht mehr existiert.

Nach einer Minute des Schweigens sagt er:

„Steve, ich glaube, du solltest wieder zurück nach Hause kommen.“

„Ich habe kein Zuhause mehr, Tony.“ Die Stimme des anderen klingt müde.

„Unsinn. Solange New York steht...“

„Tony...”

„... solange der Avengers Tower steht...“

„Tony, ich...“

„... und solange es Menschen gibt, die noch immer an Captain America und das, was er symbolisiert, glauben, hast du _immer_ ein Zuhause, Steve.“

Die letzten Worte sprudeln heftiger aus ihm heraus, als er beabsichtigt hat, aber Herrgott, er hat ein _Recht_ darauf, aufgebracht zu sein. Was Steve widerfahren ist, ist nicht fair, es ist sogar grausam, aber er ~~hat keinen Reaktor in der Brust~~ ist gesund und am Leben und er ~~weiß nicht, wie es ist, einsam zu sein, nicht wirklich~~ hat Freunde, die ihn vermissen, und was will er eigentlich mehr...?

„... hast du gerade Avengers Tower gesagt?“, fragt Steve auf einmal und unterbricht damit seinen Gedankengang. „Meinst du etwa den Stark Tower?“

Tony schließt kurz die Augen und atmet tief durch.

_Krieg dich wieder unter Kontrolle und hör auf mit deinem Selbstmitleid, Stark._

„Ja“, erwidert er dann und legt die Beine auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Themenwechsel kommt ihm sehr gelegen – und offenbar nicht nur ihm. „Gefällt dir der Name? Mir gefällt er.“

„Tony, das Gebäude muss dich doch ein _Vermögen_ gekostet haben! Und du willst daraus – _was_ machen? Eine Art Hauptquartier für die Avengers?“

„Äh... ja?“, entgegnet Tony und seine Stimme hat dabei einen trotzigen Unterton, aber es ist ihm egal. „Warum auch nicht? Es ist _mein_ Haus, ich kann damit machen, was ich will. Und pfff, Geld, wen interessiert Geld, ich habe so viel davon, ich könnte daraus einen zweiten Mond basteln und ihn in den Orbit schießen.“ Er hält inne und denkt kurz nach. „Was ehrlich gesagt ein interessantes Vorhaben wäre...“

„Tony“, sagt Steve und seine Stimme ist auf einmal ganz ruhig und gefasst, so als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden. „Du redest schon wieder Unsinn.“

„Selbst schuld. Du hinderst mich ja nicht daran.“

Ein leises, aber warmes Lachen ertönt und Tonys Mundwinkel heben sich, denn endlich ist diese schreckliche Niedergeschlagenheit aus Steves Stimme verschwunden und er klingt wieder mehr nach sich selbst.

„... also?“, fragt er dann. „Was hältst du davon?“

„Von einem eigenen Hauptquartier? Nachdem wir gerade mal _einen_ Kampf gemeinsam bestritten haben? Ich finde es ein wenig größenwahnsinnig“, meint Steve.

„Natürlich ist es größenwahnsinnig, es ist schließlich _meine_ Idee“, erwidert Tony und der andere Mann lacht erneut.

„Touché. Aber mal im Ernst, Tony – habe ich tatsächlich Mitspracherecht bei dieser Sache, oder fragst du mich nur, weil du dich dann weniger schlecht fühlst, dass du mal wieder über unsere Köpfe hinweg bestimmst, und mir das Gefühl geben möchtest, ich hätte zumindest _irgendeine_ Art von Einfluss auf deine Entscheidungen?“

Autsch. Steve kennt ihn mittlerweile zu gut.

„Ich, äh, möchte diese Frage nur in Anwesenheit meines Anwalts beantworten.“

Tony könnte schwören, dass Steve in diesem Moment die Augen verdreht.

„... okay, okay, ich hätte es so oder so gemacht“, gibt er dann zu. „Aber hey, du hast gesehen, was sich da draußen für... nun ja, _Dinger_ rumtreiben, und früher oder später werden wir wieder gebraucht, also machen wir die Avengers doch lieber _jetzt_ offiziell, anstatt damit zu warten, bis wieder mal die Welt untergeht. Die Fantastic Four haben es auch gemacht, und es hat ihnen bis jetzt noch nicht geschadet.“

„Was sagt Fury dazu?“ Steve klingt immer noch skeptisch.

„Was _glaubst_ du?“ Tony kratzt sich am Kinn. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, lauteten seine Worte ungefähr: ‚Die Avengers sind eine Spezialeinheit, Stark, keine verfluchte Disneyland-Attraktion!‘“

„Disneyland?“

„... ist das dein _Ernst_ , Rogers? Okay, dumme Frage, natürlich ist das dein Ernst... Erinnere mich unbedingt daran, mal mit dir hinzufahren, wenn du wieder hier bist. Aber um zum Thema zurückzukommen...“

„Fury“, wirft Steve hilfreich ein.

„Genau. Danke. Ich verstehe seine Vorbehalte einfach nicht, immerhin war die Avengers-Initiative _seine_ Idee. Ich führe sie nur konsequent fort. Vermutlich schmeckt es ihm einfach nicht, sein kleines Geheimprojekt, das eigentlich eh kaum noch geheim ist, mit der Öffentlichkeit zu teilen...“

„Und was sagen die anderen dazu?“

„Bruce hat keine Lust mehr, weiter vor der Welt davonzulaufen und sich zu verstecken, vor allem, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass Fury ihn nie wirklich aus den Augen verloren hat. Und außerdem wohnt er praktisch eh schon hier, insofern...“

Tony zuckt mit den Schultern und fährt dann fort:

„Keine Ahnung, was Thor davon hält, ich habe leider noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihn zu kontaktieren.“

„Und die beiden Agenten...?“

„... arbeiten weiterhin für SHIELD und Fury. Aber sie schauen öfter mal vorbei und außerdem klaut Clint ständig meine Videospiele, und wenn _das_ nicht beweist, dass er sich hier wie zu Hause fühlt, dann weiß ich auch nicht. – Schöne Grüße übrigens von ihm, er war letztens erst wieder hier.“

„Du hast dir die Sache wirklich gut überlegt“, stellt Steve fest und in seiner Stimme schwingt ein Unterton mit, den Tony nicht so recht identifizieren kann.

„Na ja, wenn ich schon mal die Chance habe, mir meine Familie selbst auszusuchen, dann sollte ich sie auch nutzen, oder?“

„Ja“, entgegnet Steve und Tony kann hören, dass er dabei lächelt. „Da hast du vermutlich Recht.“

„Ich habe _immer_ Recht“, sagt Tony mit selbstgefälliger Stimme, aber er meint es nicht so, und Steve weiß es auch. Für eine Weile herrscht Stille, als beide ihren Gedanken nachhängen.

Schließlich meldet sich Steve wieder zu Wort.

„Na gut, dann möchte ich dich nicht weiter stören... Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, Tony. Und tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe.“

Seine Stimme ist voller ehrlicher Reue, und Tony fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ein Mensch wie Steve – jemand, der so gutherzig und rein und selbstlos ist – überhaupt in dieser Welt existieren kann.

„Du hast mich nicht geweckt“, will er antworten, aber dann müsste er Steve vermutlich erklären, wieso er nachts um vier noch wach ist und wieso er oft tagelang nicht schlafen kann und wieso das für ihn völlig normal ist, und er will dem anderen nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen, als nötig ist.

Also sagt er nur:

„Du störst mich nicht, Rogers. Und es freut mich, dass ich helfen konnte.“

Und er _meint_ es auch so, was für ihn eine ganz neue Erfahrung ist. Entweder haben ihn die letzten Wochen tatsächlich verändert, oder er wird einfach alt und sentimental, Tony ist sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Schlaf gut, Tony.“

„Mmh“, erwidert er. „Du auch. Und komm nach Hause, hörst du? Ich mein's ernst.“

Steve lacht leise. „Bis dann, Tony.“

Mit diesen Worten legt er auf.

Und Tony verbringt die nächsten fünf Minuten damit, mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen an die Decke zu starren und sich zu fragen, wo all das nur hinführen soll.

Schließlich schwingt er die Beine vom Tisch und geht in die Küche, um neuen Kaffee zu machen.

Als er wieder im Labor ist, öffnet er den Ordner mit seinen aktuellen Projekten auf dem Desktop und benennt die sich darin befindliche Datei mit dem Namen strk_twr_new.exe in avngrs_twr.exe um, einfach, weil er _kann_. (Und ehrlich, es war eh schon längst überfällig.)

Und obwohl er weiß, dass Fury fluchen wird und dass es viel Arbeit kosten wird, den Turm nach seinen Vorstellungen umzugestalten, und obwohl sein Team kreuz und quer über den halben Globus verstreut ist, hat Tony ein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.

Etwas fehlt allerdings noch.

„JARVIS?“

„Sir?“

„Buch ein Ticket von Heathrow nach JFK für morgen Abend, nur Hinflug bitte. Der Expressdienst soll es Steve vorbeibringen. Er ist gerade irgendwo in London; verfolge einfach den letzten Anruf zurück, er ist vermutlich in einem Hotel oder so. Und schick ihm eine Nachricht, keine Ahnung, irgendwas, was netter klingt als ‚Dein Urlaub ist vorbei, also beweg deinen Hintern hierher, ich könnte deine Hilfe bei der Planung vom Tower gebrauchen‘, aber in etwa den gleichen Inhalt hat.“

„Gewiss, Sir. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Sir?“

„Nein, das war’s erst mal.“

Tonys Augen funkeln, als er avngrs_twr.exe öffnet und das 3D-Modell vergrößert, bis es den ganzen Raum ausfüllt.

„Ich habe zu tun.“

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist nur der erste Teil einer Reihe von Fanfics, die sich ein Grundszenario teilen. Ich werde versuchen, den Rest auch bald hochzuladen. :)


End file.
